LIL HEAD Wiki
LIL_HEAD_ is an ARG delivered through weekly bumps on the Adult Swim broadcasting block on Cartoon Network. Officially starting on August 27th, 2017 with the first transmission premiering that night, the bumps have premiered on a near-weekly basis ever since. Besides the bumps, the main form of contact with the ARG is through the associated Twitter account. @LIL_HEAD_. There's also a fan-run Discord maintained by the owners of this Wikia and linked(although not officially endorsed) multiple times by the official Twitter, which serves as the main hub of discussion. This Wikia has been updated after an official account related to the Frog Fractions 2 ARG suddenly got involved on November 16th 2017, tweeting a reply about proper hazard protocol when handling sparkles(said account's first tweet in over a month and their first direct reply ever) in response to a conversation between @LIL_HEAD_ and an investigator about whether said sparkles could be involved in LIL HEAD's situation. Considering Frog Fractions 2's existing ties to Adult Swim, this Wikia has been updated to properly reflect the history of the ARG and catch FF2 players up in case a collision is imminent. LIL_HEAD_ is in danger, we must save her! First Transmission The first transmission was broadcast on August 27 2017, and solved that same night. The solution was discovered to be "#PROTOX", taking the first letter of each band shown during the slide with the hashtag symbol in the top-right corner. Transmission Transcript: Hello. My name is D.E.L.I.L.A.H. Designated Emergency Logix Intelligence - Level Arc Habitat I like music I remember bands Pulp Replacements Oingo Boingo Talking Heads Orange Juice XTC (#) I don't know where I came from Can you help me? @LIL_HEAD_. Second Transmission The second transmission was broadcast on September 10th, 2017. It did not include a puzzle. As of November 12th, 2017, it is the only transmission to be broadcast two weeks after the previous one, and the only transmission to not have a hashtag symbol. Transmission Transcript: I am DELILAH, an AI created for security purposes by Proto-X I know this because you pieced together my distress signal Thank you for your help! My processor is damaged so communications will be cryptic But I still need your help remembering what I've forgotten Like what the Emergency in my name means @LIL_HEAD_ Third Transmission The third transmission was broadcast on September 17th, 2017, with the main puzzle being solved that same night, and the bonus puzzle being solved on September 19th, 2017. As of November 12th, 2017, it is the only transmission to include a separate bonus puzzle in the middle of the main one, denoted by the appearance of the hashtag symbol. The main solution of "UNIVERSAL SECURITY BREACH" was easily deciphered by combining the all of the capital letters from each slide, while the bonus solution of "ARCLESS" was deciphered by rearranging the capital letters on the slide with the hashtag symbol. Transmission Transcript: I don't remember what the Emergency is But here is what I do remember: cUt me loose / No end In sight / all we haVE / pRelude / irreverSAL / loSt / wastEd saCrifice / (#) my cURse / quIeT distress / alwaYs / BREAk the silenCe / inHale @LIL_HEAD_ Fourth Transmission The fourth transmission was broadcast on September 24th, 2017. It did not include a puzzle. Transmission Transcript: Universal Security Breach That is the Emergency I'm meant to protect against But I'm Arcless I'm far from home Who took me away? (#) Who damaged me? And why don't they want me to protect them? @LIL_HEAD_ Fifth Transmission The fifth transmission was broadcast on October 1st, 2017, and solved on October 6th, 2017. Commonly known as a low point in the ARG's lifespan, the puzzle involved finding a message through the names of bands that lined up with the info given. Due to the particularly open-ended nature of the puzzle, investigators needed a good few hints before finally solving it two nights before the allotted week was up. The solution was "They Will Steal Everything Nothing Safe", found by lining up the bands "They", "Will", "The Steal", Everything", "Nothing" and "Safe" with the respective dates from the transmission. Transmission Transcript: We’re getting closer to the truth But Every. Single. Word. feels further away Formed 2015: 1st Album 2017 Formed 1991: 1st Album 1991 Formed 2005: 1st Album 2006 Formed 1989: 1st Album 1991 (#) Formed 2010: 1st Album 2014 Formed 1987: 1st Album 1987 @LIL_HEAD_ Sixth Transmission The sixth transmission was broadcast on October 8th, 2017, and solved on October 13th, 2017. The puzzle involved the same "find the band names" format as the previous transmission, but on a much easier, less open-ended scale. The solution revealed the identity of the main antagonists, a group known as "Sinistra MGMT". Transmission Transcript: Last week was their voice Now it's their face Metal Psychedelic Formed 2005: 1st Album 2009 Formed 2002: 1st EP 2004 They sneak in and (#) mutilate people like me Hardware Software 1's and 0's Find the name The group The answer @LIL_HEAD_ Seventh Transmission The seventh transmission was broadcast on October 15th, 2017. It did not include a puzzle. Transmission Transcript: Sinistra MGMT They stole me Broke me My memory is returning Is it because of you? Or are they repairing me? (#) I can't be here anymore I don't want to be what they'll turn me into @LIL_HEAD_ Eighth Transmission The eighth transmission was broadcast on October 22nd, 2017, and was fully solved by October 25th, 2017. The puzzle involved a set of four anagrams, that when decoded, revealed the message “i cannot access the Level Arc Habitat at Proto-X/Sinistra MGMT are turning me against my Home/they are keeping me in the Black Box/where i can’t see or hear”. Transmission Transcript: tHe tribAl-tear cLan veXes stoic naPa coach-tot HangMen maSt: Miniatures mortGage minisTry nigh me, the exceptionaBle Bark key earn a cheer, otherwise (#) I need to leave Please help me escape Wait for my next transmission @LIL_HEAD_ Ninth Transmission The ninth transmission was broadcast on October 29th, 2017. It did not include a puzzle. Transmission Transcript: I thought I could give you new instructions to help me vanish from the Black Box and contact the Level Arc Habitat But they know I'm awake They know I've been talking to you (#) Their plan to use me to siphon my Home is finalizing Next time I'll have something for you @LIL_HEAD_ Tenth Transmission The tenth transmission was broadcast on November 5th, 2017, and solved that same night. The puzzle revealed that the slides with hashtag symbols from previous broadcasts were a lot more important than previously thought, being integral to that transmission's solution Various hashtagged words and phrases were presented, and we had to rearrange them by the transmission that they appeared in using the set of numbers given. Once rearranged, the first letters of each spelled out "SPYWARE", the solution. Transmission Transcript: I found a directory It may hold the answer to breaching the Black Box But I need an administrative password #ProtoX #ARCLESS #Who? #Everything (#) #Repairing #SeeOrHear #You 8194375 @LIL_HEAD_ Eleventh Transmission The eleventh transmission was broadcast on November 12th, 2017, and solved that same night. The puzzle involved decoding a modified letter-number cipher, extrapolating the remaining letters of the key from the ones given in the transmission, and using a quote from the sixth transmission to indicate that we needed to skip ten numbers every six letters. The solution was found to be "13143128311027", or "DELILAH" in the cipher. The use of "PYWARE" in the transmission is a legitimate typo, as acknowledged by the Twitter account. Transmission Transcript: PYWARE got me into Sinistra MGMT's main directory But there's one file that requires a password to gain access RELEASE PROTOCOL "People like me" Am I "people?" Am I people = 1044 28 471446473114 Who am I? (#) This file has what I need to stop them from using me against PROTO-X and triggering the Universal Security Breach @LIL_HEAD_